The Halloween Congeliation
by LongLoreLover
Summary: A one-shot that I came up with while drinking chocolate milk HAHA. Sheldon and the gang talk about bad jokes, and Raj reveals where Sheldon was tested.


Came up with this idea while drinking chocolate milk lol =). It's a oneshot, but I think it's hilarious! - LLL

Sheldon, Leonard, Raj and Howard all sat at their usual university lunch table, Sheldon holding a chocolate milk container in his hand, and looking at it with utmost confusion.

"Afraid it's vanilla Sheldon?" Leonard joked, and Raj laughed. "Good joke Leonard."

"Uh…no." That comment roused Sheldon. "That joke was the equivalent of the Sun to Christopher Nolan's Batman Trilogy...utterly pathetic." Leonard was about to start on that comment when Sheldon continued, "But... if you want to find an even worse, more incoherent joke get a load of this," he cleared his throat "What to do ghosts go shopping at?"

Leonard, Raj, and Howard shrugged. Sheldon nodded, "Yeah I didn't get it either. The _ghostery store_." Sheldon shook his head and put down the carton. "Yep Sun you suck..."

"Wait now hold on." Leonard argued as he picked up the carton. "That joke wasn't half-bad."

Sheldon looked at him with the Are-You-mental face, and then smiled. "Yep that's it no more late night math problems for you they are obviously turning your brain into mud. But on other more possible note, how, in what manner of the universe is this joke funny?"

"Well Sheldon according to the Infinite Universe Paradigm and End of the Universe Nullification Hypothesis which states that the Universe will end when the finite amount of choices we make have been made leaves the possibility that that joke...might be funny. Further proving my words, the Infinite Universe Paradigm states that if there are infinite amounts of realities, then in one reality that joke would make you laugh why Leonard is about to bludgeon you in my mother's basement." Howard countered, and Leonard nodded.

"Dibbs on bludgeoning Sheldon in this Universe!" Raj exclaimed and Sheldon's eyes flared in astonishment. "Now hold on Hold on! You're argument Howard stands to reason we don't live in a fake reality. Stick to math, leave science to those with PHDs."

Howard stared at Sheldon, and then scoffed before folding his hands. "Sheldon, do you mean to tell me that you think we live in the Matrix?"

Sheldon nodded. "Why of course, and I am Neo."

Leonard choked on his macaroni. "You're Neo?!" he sputtered out. Sheldon smiled. "Well I'm many things so let's not get into it now onto this joke. It makes no sense on multiple platforms. "One: What would a ghost go shopping for? It can't be cut, it doesn't eat, and it don't need Redbull to fly, which while we're on the subject, Redbull is hokum as a bull would never be able to achieve flight since they only can use mechanical energy to achieve movement on the ground, but never into the sky. Two: Homo Sapiens shop all the time at grocery stores. Due to this joke, doesn't that just mean we would actually be called Grocs? Hey everybody I'm a Groc!" Every head turned and looked at the mad scientist. Leslie Winkle walked by. "Wouldn't put anything past you Sheldon!" she joked and Sheldon shook his head sadly. "What sad people come up with these jokes, and who on Earth finds these funny?!"

"We all do." Sheldon's posse echoed, and Sheldon shook his head. "Well I don't, which is just another thing that shows how much more mature I am than you." There's a beep on his phone. "Oh astonishing there's a new Iron Man 3 trailer!"

The group watches it in honorable silence, until Raj punctuates it with a, "Holy crap that was amazing.

"Yes it was…" agrees Leonard.

"The chance to see hot Gwenyth Paltrow on the big screen again I can't wait." Howard resumes eating his food with gusto.

"We **are** going to see this movie, right?" Asks Sheldon with fear, as if they would actually disagree again. But Leonard said, "I already have seats." Sheldon snapped his fingers at Leonard. "Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"You chose the wrong spot."

"Sheldon I-"

"Soldier, I am your teacher and the correct answer for this quiz is to just give me the phone."

Leonard handed over his phone. "Ten points." Sheldon announced.

"Yay!" Leonard replied with mock enthusiasm. Sheldon glared at Leonard. "If you're going to mock me can you at least try harder, I can smell the sarcasm coming from your Docks."

"Hey guys, why didn't the ghost cross the street?" Howard asked, holding Sheldon's milk carton. Sheldon's face twitched. That joke is just as stupid."

"Only a crazy man wouldn't get it." Leonard explained.

"I'm not crazy my mother had me tested!"

"Oh yeah at the Houston House of Rehabilitation right?" Raj answered, and the table went silent.

"How did you uncover that?" Sheldon asked with newfound respect.

"Oh I have many talents."

"Fascinating…" Sheldon went on to say, "Seven years knowing you and I just now find out you crush the FBI well done Koothrapali!"

And the group finished their lunch.

-Oh by the way, do look up Iron Man 3 if you're a fan, it's on Youtube, and looks spell-binding. I won't say any more, just read it. Also, the answer to the Ghost crossing the street: He didn't have the guts!

=)-LLL


End file.
